


Happy Birthday, Smurf!

by 1stBonesFan (1stBonesFan_is_SterekGirl)



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1stBonesFan_is_SterekGirl/pseuds/1stBonesFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth tries to get Bones out of the Lab to go to FanFic author Smurf's Birthday Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Smurf!

**Author's Note:**

> This was only my 2nd FanFic and I wrote it for BrainySmurf! (a long long time ago on a fanfic site far far away. LOL)

"Bones!" Booth hollered for his partner as he walked through the sliding glass doors of the Medico-Legal Lab. He knew she'd be here, even if it was a Saturday. *That woman really needs to learn to take a day off,* he thought as he debated whether to go to her office first or straight to Limbo to look for her.

It wasn't necessary to go to either as she had actually been walking behind him since he entered the building. She had briefly contemplated alerting him to her presence when she first saw him walking in front of her, but had quickly changed her mind when she saw what he was wearing. Tilting her head to the side, she decided she'd rather enjoy the view. *Wow! Those jeans always look great on him. I wonder if he realizes just how they mold to the curves of his gluteus maximus?* "I'm right here, Booth. Why are you yelling?" Brennan said from directly behind Booth, startling him.

"Hey! How'd you sneak up on me like that?"

"Booth, I didn't 'sneak up' on you. I simply entered the building after you and you failed to notice."

"Well why didn't you say anything? Why'd you make me walk all the way in here to get you when you were right behind me the whole time?"

Brennan just smiled at him as she walked past him and continued on to her office where she had planned to eat the salad she had just picked up from the diner. She hadn't eaten since breakfast and her stomach had been nagging her for food. Booth's insistence on making her eat at regular intervals had been going on long enough that her body now insisted on being fed more than once a day. *Traitorous stomach* she thought with a sigh.

"Bones?"

"Booth?"

Confused, Booth asked again. "So…why didn't you tell me you were behind me?"

Brennan just smiled at him again and asked "What did you need me for, Booth? Do we have a case?"

"Uh…no. Um…actually, I was hoping I could get you to come somewhere with me." Booth gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

Brennan laughed and wondered what he was up to this time. "Booth! Put those puppy dog eyes away! I have a lot of paperwork to do and I really want to finish up with that set of WWII remains I was working on before you dragged me off for that case last weekend."

"Come on, Bones! He can wait 'til Monday and this is Saturday. You know, most people consider the weekend a time to GET AWAY from work." Of course, his Bones wasn't anything like most people and he loved her for it. Of course, he couldn't tell her that. *No matter how much he wanted to* he thought with a sigh.

Brennan just rolled her eyes at him. "I happen to enjoy my work. Why would I want to 'get away' from it?"

"Please, Bones? Just come with me. Let me drag you away without a fight for once."

"Booth, if I didn't put up a fight, then you wouldn't be dragging me away. We would simply leave." *And where would be the fun in that?* she wondered. She really did enjoy making him work for it sometimes.

Booth just sighed. *Sometimes I think she ENJOYS making me work this hard to get her to agree to something!* "Come on, Bones. Just go with me on this one. Please?"

"Alright, Booth. What is it this time? Where are you dragging me to now?"

He grinned, knowing he was close to convincing her. "We gonna crash a birthday party!" he announced.

"I don't know what that means."

"It means we're gonna go to a party that we weren't invited to, Bones."

"WHAT?! I'm not 'crashing' a party, Booth! That's rude!" She was shocked he'd even suggest it to her.

"Don't worry, Bones! I think we were meant to go to this one. I think somebody just forgot to invite us."

"Why would you think that, Booth? Whose birthday is it? Do I know the individual that this party is in honor of?"

He hesitated. *She's not gonna like this. I should have known she was gonna ask who it was for.* He decided to answer her last question first. The one she'd have the biggest problem with. "No…and…well…neither do I."

Confused as to why he thought they should have been invited to a party for someone that neither of them knew, she just stared at him, waiting for him to explain himself.

"So, are you gonna come to the party with me or not?"

"Not until you have given me a satisfactory explanation as to why you feel we should be attending a party for someone neither one of us knows and that we haven't even been invited to. And why you think we should have been invited in the first place?"

"If I tell you, will you go with me? I really want to go surprise this person, but I also know that it is probably VERY unwise for me to go without you."

Now she was extremely curious. "I'm not going to agree to anything without all the facts. Start talking, Booth!"

*Sigh. Here goes nothing.* "Ok. The party is for someone called BrainySmurf."

Brennan's eyes widened considerable at this little revelation. "O-kay…? That's a little odd. Is that their real name? I can't believe someone would actually name their child that."

Booth laughed. "No. I think it's a nickname or a moniker that she gave to herself."

Brennan thought that was more than a little odd, but let it go when she thought of another question. "Does this person know either of us, Booth? Is that why you thought we should have been invited?"

"Yeah, Bones. I think her and her friends know the both of us pretty well. Maybe even better that we know ourselves." *If any of the stuff I've been reading on that website is anything to go by, they definitely do! I think Bones and I need to get to know these people, and quick! Maybe they can help me tell her how I really feel. I seem to manage it quite often in their stories.*

"I don't know what that means."

"It means…nevermind. Look, will you just trust me on this one. I really think you'll have fun and I think that everybody at the party will be happy we joined in." He took hold of her hand, looked into her eyes and gave her the biggest, most disarming 'Charm' smile he had in his arsenal, knowing she could never refuse him when he used that one.

It worked. "Ok, Booth. I'll go with you." *sigh. Why'd he have to use that one…I can never say no to that one."

"Yes! Ok grab your purse. We're gonna be late if we don't get a move on."

Brennan picked up her purse and went to put her salad in the little fridge she kept in her office and allowed Booth to lead her out of the building. Once they were in his SUV she said, "Booth? Maybe we could bring Ange with us. You know she loves crashing parties!"

"You know what? I'm not sure why, but something tells me that bring Ange to this party would be a bad idea."

"Is that your 'gut' talking, Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones. And you know my gut is never wrong!" he said, smiling.

"Yes, Booth. Your gut is very intuitive," she said with a smile. "So where is this party suppose to be? Is it at the Founding Fathers?"

"No. Someplace new. It's called The Boneyard."

"Really? I wonder why I've never heard of it. It sounds like someplace I would like."

Booth just grinned.

 

The End


End file.
